(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metal fence posts used with barbed wire and other types of fence wire and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a metal fence post with a quick connection for securing a portion of the fence wire next to the fence post.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, farmers and ranches have used different designs of metal fence posts with barbed wire for containing livestock. Also, hog wire, chicken wire, electric fence wire and other types of fence wire are used with metal fence posts. Typically two to five strands of spaced apart wire are attached to the posts. Some of the prior art fence posts include a plurality of oblique studs extending outwardly and along a length of a side of the posts. The oblique studs are used to help hold tying wire used to secure a portion of the fence wire to the side of the post.
Currently, the use of a separate tying wire is a method of choice in securing fence wire to the side of a metal fence post. The tying wire is wrapped around a portion of the metal fence post and a portion of the fence wire and snugly tied using a pair of pliers. The problem with using tying wire is it takes time and is tedious to manipulate. Also, the tying wire can come loose and the tying wire and the fence wire can slide vertically along the length of the metal fence post. When the fence wire is allowed to slide, the strands of wire attached to the fence post are no longer parallel to each other and uneven distances between the wire strands occur. The uneven distances between the strands expose a space, which attracts livestock to crawl through. Also because barbed wire is difficult to stretch, barbs are snagged against the fence post, when the tying wire is twisted around the wire and against the side of the metal fence post.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,778 to Wogerbauer, an espalier metal stake is disclosed for threading wire through lopes in flanges of the stake. The stake and the wire is used for holding fruit and vegetable vine plants. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,221,477 to Gustafson and U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,397 to Morrissey, two different types of chain link fence attachments are described. The attachments are used for holding the chain link fence next to a side of a metal fence post.
The above mentioned prior art patents and the method of securing a portion of a strand of fence wire to a metal fence post using a separate tying wire do not disclose or provide the unique features, structure, function and advantages of the subject metal fence post having a quick fence wire connection as described herein.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary objective of the subject invention to provide a metal fence post with a quick fence wire connection that eliminates the use of a separate tying wire and eliminate twisting of the tying wire on the fence post using a pair of pliers, which is time consuming and tedious.
Another object of the invention is a portion of barbed wire or other types of wire fence can be quickly held in a wire gap between a pair of oblique studs disposed along the length of a side of the metal fence posts.
Yet another object of the invention is through the use of the pair of oblique studs with a stud pin, a strand of wire will no longer slip vertically along a length of the metal fence post. The slippage of the wire on the post causes an uneven distance between strands of wire allowing a space for livestock to crawl through.
Still another object of the invention is the metal fence post with the oblique studs and stud pin can be used with a variety of different types of fence wire. Also barbed wire with barbs thereon do not interfere with the attachment of the wire to the side of the metal fence post.
The subject invention includes a metal fence post with a plurality of pairs of oblique studs spaced along one side of the post. A wire gap is provided between each pair of the studs. The studs are equally spaced from each other and along the length of the metal fence post. The wire gap is dimensioned for receiving a portion of fence wire therein. Each of the oblique studs has a side profile of a trapezoidal geometric shape with a vertical base integrally attached to the side of the post and a parallel vertical top. An upper side and a lower side of the trapezoidal oblique stud is angled upwardly and inwardly from the base toward the top. In each of the studs is a vertical locking pinhole with an upper opening in the upper side and a lower opening in the lower side. The locking pinhole is used for receiving an inverted xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped locking pin. The locking pinholes in the adjacent oblique studs are parallel and indexed with each other for receiving the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped locking pin therethrough and holding the wire in the wire gap.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with the metal fence posts and fence wire connections when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction and combination of elements and function as described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments of the disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.